Sonic Tales: Amor Prohibido
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Selena is back and she's staying with Sonic for a bit while on vacation for a few weeks. Meanwhile Knuckles and Shadow are trying to win Selena's forbidden love, but it won't be so easy for them. The twenty first entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice cold night in a grassy open plain field where the moon is beaming down on the earth in this peaceful field and the wind blowing swiftly on the grass. In this grassy place in the night stood a two story house. This two story house belong to none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, the sworn protector of his world. Currently, the teen hedgehog is sleeping peacefully in his house as well as his girlfriend Tiara Boobowski, who is staying in his house for a while and is sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

The two are slumbering peacefully, although the two weren't alone however, for there was another person sleeping in the other guest room of Sonic's house, a female to be exalt and you'll know very soon who it is later as the story goes on. There was no sound going around in the house and only the sound of crickets could be heard carefully outside of the house.

This is very pleasing to Sonic, for it was one of the main reasons that he loves living in a unpopulated area away from people or buildings. There was no noise to bother him and can always get a good night sleep because of it, unless of course if his sister Honey the Cat wants to bother him in his sleep just for the laughs that is or if Eggman is attacking in the middle of night, which Sonic doesn't have much of an option to stop it.

Eeyup, it seems that everything is going well for Sonic in this peace night on the planet, that is until the blue hedgehog was woken up from a strange song that made him jump out of bed in surprise and his house shaking by the vibration of the noise like the power of an earthquake.

"AHHH!" Sonic screamed, as he fell out of his bed, hitting his face flat on the floor painfully. Sonic lifted his head from the ground, rubbing his face from the pain that hurt him. "What was that noise?" Sonic said, still rubbing his face as slowly softly as he can.

The hedgehog looked at his clock and was surprised by the time that was display. "2:03 a.m! Who is causing the commotion at this hour! And why is it always that hour when someone or something wakes me up!?" Sonic said, in a upset tone, slowly getting up to his feet.

The Blue Blur then listen to the noise carefully that was coming outside from his house. "Sounds like cheesy 80's music…..oh no, don't tell me it's "him" again." Sonic said, facepalming himself, knowing who it is that was causing the noise. Sonic slowly began to walk towards his room window and opened it slowly as he looked outside.

The blue hedgehog spotted the Ultimate Life Form himself; Shadow the Hedgehog, standing outside of his house wearing a brown leather jacket and holding a boombox in the air that was playing the song "You're the inspiration" by "Chicago" outloud that it woke up the blue hedgehog from his sleep.

Sonic looked down angrily at the black hedgehog, "What is it Shadow! What do you want!?" Sonic shouted angrily. Shadow then put down the boombox down to the ground as he looked back at the blue hedgehog, while the music was still playing. "You know why I'm here Sonic! I want to speak to HER!" The black hedgehog shouted loudly enough for Sonic to hear, since the music was still playing loudly.

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but sigh angrily, knowing that Shadow won't leave until he gets what he wants from him. Sonic facepalmed himself again, "For the last time Shadow! She's not into you!" Sonic said, reminding Shadow.

"Let me see her!" Shadow shouted in that grouchy voice of his, completely ignoring the blue hedgehog's statement. "Arg! Fine! If it gets ya to leave and let me sleep in peace!" Sonic shouted in frustration, as he turned around started exiting his room, while stomping on the floor angrily .

Before Sonic could check on "her", he first went to his girlfriend's room to see if she was woken up by the music that Shadow was playing outside. "I better check to see if Tiara is still sleeping, I don't want to her to be all grouchy in the morning like last time." Sonic, remembering that scary memory of his girlfriend.

"The only good thing that happen is that we both crash asleep together on the couch." Sonic said, closing in to Tiara's room. The hedgehog slowly open the knob of the door to Tiara's room and spotted the spunky manx cat sleeping soundly with a pair of earplugs, blocking the noise.

The blue hedgehog sigh in relief to see his girlfriend still sleeping peacefully on her bed, thanks to the earplugs that she was wearing. "Phew! Thank Goodness! She came prepared it seems." Sonic said. The Blue Blur couldn't help smile at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping before closing the door, "She looks pretty cute when she sleeps." Sonic said, as he closed the door of his girlfriend's room.

Sonic then began to walk towards the other guest room, where his other guest was staying at and the one Shadow wants to see. Before putting his hand on the knob of the door, Sonic took a huge deep breath. "Alright, here goes." Sonic said, slowly turning the knob and slowly walked into the room.

There in the room, the hedgehog saw his female clone; Selena the Hedgehog, sleeping soundly on her bed in Sonic's Batman pajamas, and was also wearing earplugs and letting out cute snoring sounds that would almost make everyone want to hug her because of it. Pretty much almost everything that Selena does is consider cute, even if she was beating up a person.

For those of you that don't know (Or new to the series.) Selena wasn't just a female clone of Sonic at first. It all started when one day Tails wanted to do a experiment and wanted Sonic to help out, which he did. But the experiment went terribly in a different direction that nobody expected it and it changed Sonic into a beautiful female hedgehog the day after the experiment.

During his time as a female hedgehog before changing back into a boy again, he was given the name Selena by Cream the Rabbit, so while as Selena, Sonic was being attracted by millions of people who loved his female form including Shadow and Knuckles, who went as far to fight each other for Selena's affection. Pretty much everyone that saw Selena, fell in love with her (Except Sonic's enemies like Eggman.) and chased her around for her affection and attention.

Though Sonic (As Selena at the time.) didn't like it and calls it one of the worst days ever and still has nightmares about it from time to time to this day. Eventually, Sonic manage to turn back into a male in the end of it all, but that wasn't the end of Selena. One time, Eggman created a evil pop star named Tori Sweet to help him rule the world by hypnotizing everyone with her beautiful looks and stupid overuse breakup songs.

Tori Sweet even manage to hypnotize some of Sonic's friends and made them go against him. Sonic had to turned back into Selena again and break free everyone from Tori Sweet's wrath and beaten her and save the day again from Eggman's plan for world domination. That wasn't the only thing that happen, the next day after Tori Sweet's defeat and Sonic going back to his regular boy self again thanks to Tails' antidote.

Sonic was surprise to find Selena in his kitchen as her own person, which later Tails explain that the antidote was strong enough to make Selena into her person, thus making her Sonic's female clone, having the same traits, good nature, his blue fur, his quills and emerald colored eyes. But has some girly personalities to herself and doesn't have much of Sonic's memory, making her truly different from Sonic. Selena is pretty much Sonic, but as a girl. (She also has a cute ponytail hairstyle with bangs.)

Even though Selena is a clone of the male blue hedgehog, Sonic (Well actually it was Honey.) gave Selena a fake identity to go by as his long lost twin sister, so that no one would know her true origin beside a few people and Selena later went on her own to travel the world she lives doing her own things and hasn't been heard from until now where Selena is staying over at her male counterpart's home for a little bit, before heading off to the world again and do her new job, which I'll explain later.

There was some problems that Sonic had to deal with and that's with Shadow and Knuckles, who are both crazy in love with his female clone even though Selena has zero interest in both the black hedgehog or red echidna and was not attracted to them. The two boys are still trying find a way to catch Selena's love to this day, hoping that they can go on a date with her and become her dear future husband.

Sonic walked towards the sleeping blue female hedgehog and took out her earplugs from her ears and began to call out her name. "Selena!" Sonic shouted. "Selena!" Sonic repeated. "Selena!" Sonic shouted again, but this time shaking his female counterpart's shoulder as was saying random sayings in her sleep.

"Yes, I'm a naturally blue hedgehog." Selena mumble to herself in her sleep. "Man she's even worse than Honey when she sleeps. Maybe she also got this from me as well." Sonic said, as he then had an idea to wake up Selena.

Sonic then grabbed Selena's nose and blocked her from getting some air to breathe. Doing this caused Selena to panic and gave her a bad dream about almost drowning in Labyrinth Zone while making snorkeling sounds with her nose as she panic. "Oh no! I'm drowning! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" Selena shouted, as she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Selena!" Sonic shouted again, causing Selena open her eyes and reveal those emerald colored eyes that are almost similar to Sonic's. Selena shook her head and rubbed her eyes, "What? What is it Sonic?" Selena still rubbing her eyes. Sonic still felt weird to hear his female counterpart call out his name, "It's him." Sonic said, in a bland tone.

Selena then facepalm herself, "Arg! Again!" Selena said, annoyed as she got up from her bed. "Yeah it's Shadow again. He's copying that one scene from "Say Something" by standing outside of the house with the boombox again. He won't leave until he talks to you." Sonic said. "Darn it! I told him for the last time, I'm not interested into black emo hedgehogs!" Selena in a angry mood, while brushing her blue hair with her hands.

"Well did he at least bring some good music this time?" Selena said, walking towards the door of her room. "If you like cheesy 80's love songs then yeah, you might." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders as Selena was trying to listen to music. "At least it sounds better than the music that he brought last time. Although, I wish he brought some classic Rock music." Selena suggest. "You and me both." Sonic agreed with his female clone.

The two blue hedgehogs headed to Sonic's room as the male blue hedgehog went to lay on his bed to sleep, as Selena went to the window to confront with the black lovestruck hedgehog. Selena open the window and spotted the black hedgehog, giving him an angry pouty face, which Shadow found attractive. "Selena." Shadow said in a soft loving tone, as he put down the boombox and shut off the music. "Oh thank goodness!" Sonic shouted in the background behind Selena, happy that the music was turned off.

"Yeah what do you want?" Selena said in a cold tone to Shadow. The black hedgehog then took out a little notepad with some romantic liners and took a quick look at it. "Selena, my density has pop me to you." Shadow said, giving the female hedgehog a lovely gaze with his red colored eyes. Selena was confused by Shadow's liner as she tilted her head. "What?" Selena said, scratching her head.

Shadow quickly look back at his notepad and realize he made a mistake by saying density instead of destiny. "Darn it Omega! You and your sloppy handwriting!" Shadow said in his head, blaming his robot friend for the mistake. Shadow then look back at Selena with a smile, "Oh what I meant to say is that….I'm your destiny." Shadow said. "Really? You're really using that liner?" Selena said, mocking Shadow.

Shadow then got down to one knee, with one hand on his heart and the other hand in the air, "O, speak again, bright angel. For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven." Shadow said, still in the same posture.

"Oh no, he's talking in Shakespeare. He means business Selena. Make him stop!" Sonic said in the background, scared of hearing Shadow talking like that. "Shadow cut the Romero talk off. You're scaring my twin brother." Selena said, as Shadow got up to his feet began to talk normally again.

"Look Selena, I know we haven't talked much together. That and because you never return my calls." Shadow said. (Which there was a lot that Sonic has to delete for Selena.) The female hedgehog just nodded her head, "Look Shadow, you're nice and all, but I'm not interested into emo hedgehogs that have a stupid alien background that makes no sense and make things dark and edgy for young people to like. Seriously, that's the kinda plot you'll find from a Michael Bay film. Just go find a emo or goth fangirl, there's plenty of them that love your emo persona and have issues." Selena mocked.

"Just let me be, I'm not interested into dating anyone, so just go!" Selena said. "No, not until you go out on a date with me. Also, I love your feisty attitude that you're giving me by the way. It's making me more attracted to you." Shadow said slyfully. Selena just rolled her eyes, "Dang it! Curse my beauty!" Selena yelled. "I know right." Sonic shouted in the background again.

"Please Selena, just one date and I'll show you the kind of hedgehog I am." Shadow said. "Well…." Selena began to think about Shadow's offer about a date together, making Shadow excited. "Nah…just kidding. I'll never go out on a date with you." Selena teased as she struck out her tongue at the black hedgehog, taunting him.

"Selena would you just give me a chance to-" Shadow was then cut off as Selena randomly threw a baked pie at his face directly. "Heh heh headshot. Maybe that will give him the message to leave me alone. It's a good thing I found that pie under Sonic's bed." Selena said, with a sly smile.

The female hedgehog was expecting Shadow to be angry and storm off to leave her alone but got a different result instead that shocked her. "Delicious! The pie is apple flavor which is my favorite! You do care about me Selena! I'm loving you even more with each passing moment." Shadow said, as he began to eat the pie.

Selena felt her left eye twitching from what she heard as she shouted in anger and went on a rant on Shadow as the black hedgehog continued on eating the pie Selena threw at his face. Meanwhile, Sonic couldn't sleep as the bickering between Selena and Shadow were preventing him to sleep in peace.

The male blue hedgehog grabbed two of his bed pillows and tried to block the noise with the pillows by using them as earplugs, tossing and turning his body. "I can't believe it's been a week since she came back and already I have to deal with this mess." Sonic said to himself, hoping to get some good sleep until the sunrises.

Flashback: A week ago

It was a nice lazy afternoon in the world and Sonic was in his kitchen opening his refrigerator to get a energy drink. The hedgehog wanted to get a drink after a nice run around his area and a cold shower, which he had just come out of with a towel around his shoulder. "Bottoms up!" Sonic opening the can and drank happily, feeling the energy being given to him.

"Ahh nothing like a good drink after a nice workout and shower." Sonic happily said, wiping his forehead with the towel, drinking more of his energy drink, while exiting his kitchen and made his way towards his living room where his spunky manx cat girlfriend; Tiara Boobowski was at, sitting on the couch watching his tv and seems to be pump about something that she's watching.

Tiara spoke up, spotting her boyfriend coming out of the kitchen, "Had a nice bath?" Tiara asked. "You bet." Sonic cheerfully said, walking towards the couch and sat next to his girlfriend to watch some tv with her and place an arm around her shoulder and scooted closer to her.

"I hadn't have a great shower since we came back from Blaze's dimension after that quest she send me on." Sonic said, taking a sip of his drink and looked at his new broadsword Stinger that was hang on the wall that he received from his latest adventure in Blaze's dimension. The sword was also next to Tiara's gold staff, which was also hanged on the wall.

"Yeah that adventure with Blaze was awesome. Although Honey was upset when I told her about my adventure with Blaze and missed out on the "Cat time" we had together." Tiara said, remembering Honey's angry reaction on how she missed out on the action. The manx cat then looked at Sonic's new sword. "That sword still looks pretty awesome." Tiara said, looking at the skeletal design the sword had.

"Mind if I wield it from time to time. I can pull out some stylish moves with it." Tiara said. "Tiara sweetheart, you gotta have some Smokin' Sick Style moves to wield that sword." Sonic mocking the manx cat. "Oh yeah, how about later we duke it out between my gold staff and your sword. Loser has to buy the winner some dinner." Tiara said, with a smirk. Sonic then gave Tiara a teasing wink and shot back his own smirk at her.

"You're on, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my girlfriend." Sonic said, in his cocky attitude. "I hope you don't. Give it everything you got because I know a special place where they make the best food for dinner." Tiara chuckled as the two went silent for a few seconds. "We're such a odd couple." Sonic spoke up. "I know." Tiara said, as she and Sonic laughed together. "And we love it!" Sonic and Tiara shouted at the same time as they continued watching tv together.

"So what were you watching while I was in the shower?" Sonic asked the manx cat. "Oh I'm just watching some women's UFC fighting. I been watching it for a while and it's really cool." Tiara said, facing the tv. "Really? Didn't know you were into that." Sonic said, before taking another sip of his energy drink. "Yeah I been interested for the last few weeks now. It's cool seeing the women duke it out with their fist and feets in the octagon. It's get's me hype by watching it." Tiara said, clenching her hands into fists.

"Especially this one UFC fighter I've been really a huge fan ever since I saw her fight. She's also undefeated." The spunky manx cat said. "Who is she?" Sonic curious. "You're about to find out. I'm watching a replay of one of her matches right now." Tiara pointed at the tv, as she and Sonic faced the tv screen with Sonic really curious about this UFC fighter that his girlfriend is a fan of.

On the tv screen, there was an announcer wearing a tux on him in the middle of the octagon ring, getting ready to introduce the fighter's name on the mic. "On this corner, weighing in 134 pounds and is the current UFC women's champion: Holly the Hedgehog!" The announcer shouted as the camera then moved to show a yellow anthropomorphic hedgehog named Holly, getting warm up by doing some squats as the crowd cheered.

"Is that the one you're a fan of? Holly?" Sonic asked, pointing at the yellow hedgehog. "Her? Nah that's not her." Tiara answered as the announcer was getting ready to call the champion's opponent. "And on this corner weighing in 120 pounds. She is the beautiful, dangerous, and undefeated UFC fighter. Give it up for: Selena the Hedgehog!" The announcer said, as the camera it's shot towards a blue anthropomorphic female hedgehog.

The crowd went crazy wild as they cheered for the Selena, who was enjoying the attention of her fans. Selena then faced the camera in front of her and gave a cute wink to her audience watching her on their tvs at home, causing the cameraman holding the camera to have a heart attack by Selena's cuteness and got carried away by a medical team, but nobody seems to care as they all continued to cheer for Selena. "Come on cheer louder, is that all you got!" Selena shouted at her fans, who cheered even louder for her.

"That's her, Selena the Hedgehog. I'm her huge fan." Tiara said, excitedly. The moment Sonic saw Selena on his tv screen, he spat out his energy drink from his mouth, surprise to see his female clone Selena. "WHAT!" Sonic shouted, making Tiara jump in surprise by his outburst. "What's the matter?! Why did you shout!?" Tiara said, holding her hand on her heart by the jumpscare caused by Sonic.

Sonic looked at his girlfriend and tried to come up with a fake excuse on the reason why he shouted. "Oh I um...saw a spider on the wall, it took me by surprise heh heh." Sonic lying, not wanting to tell the truth about his real reaction to Selena. "Umm..okay. If you say so. That's gotta be one heck of a spider to scare you." Tiara said. "Tell me about it." Sonic said, in his thought looking at his female clone on the tv.

The match between Selena and Holly began as the two fighters rotated each other before Selena threw the first punch hitting her opponent straight in the face, knocking down Holly down to the ground. "Oh that's gotta hurt hahaha." Tiara laughed, watching the fight go on and Sonic shocked by what's happening on his tv screen.

The blue female hedgehog rapidly and brutally beat up Holly with her fist as people cheered for her for doing so. "Yeah beat her up Selena! Win the championship belt! Put her in a sleeping bag! Arg!" Tiara roared like a warrior and Sonic staying silent throughout the whole thing with his mouth wide open, seeing Selena beat up her opponent badly.

With one last punch, Selena knocked out her opponent in 32 seconds flat and the referee grabbed Selena away from Holly and raised Selena's arm in the air for victory. "Here is your winner and the new UFC women's champion! Selena the Hedgehog!" The announcer said, as the referee grabbed the championship belt and gave it to Selena.

"Yeah! Are you not yet entertain!" Selena shouted at her fans, holding her championship belt in the air in celebration as her crowd cheered and chanted her name. "Yeah that was awesome! I still love watching that fight over and over." Tiara happily said. "Wasn't it awesome? Right Sonic?" Tiara said, looking at her boyfriend. "Umm...yeah it is." Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Man is Selena cool. Not only is she a UFC fighter, but she's also a model." Tiara said, pulling out a sport magazine from the couch. "Look for yourself." Tiara said. Sonic was speechless, seeing his female clone in a hot bathing suit on the front cover of the magazine. "Oh no! Why do I have a feeling Knuckles and Shadow have multiple copies of these." Sonic sweating nervously.

"Oh how I wish could meet Selena and get her autograph and maybe take a picture with her. That would be so awesome." Tiara said, putting the magazine away. "Unfortunately she's on a vacation get away before heading back to fighting." Tiara said, as her excitement was going down. "Maybe one day I'll get to meet Selena and shake her hand in respect." Tiara said, as she sigh happily.

"I just hope that day never comes." Sonic quietly muttered to himself. "What was that?" Tiara said, hearing what Sonic said. "Oh nothing." Sonic quickly responded. "So now that the replay match is over, how about we go out to get some Shakey's pizza together and have some fun together at the arcade." Sonic said, hoping to change the subject about Selena. Tiara smiled at Sonic's suggest, "Sure sounds great, let me just get my-"

*knock*Knock*knock*

"Who's that?" Sonic asked, looking at his door. "Don't get up Sonic. Let me open the door for you. After all, it's the least I could do for you for letting me stay in your house." Tiara said, getting up from the couch. "I bet it's Honey wanting to hang out together or Tails wanting to show me a new invention or something." Sonic said, as he grabbed the tv remote and changed the channel.

"We're about to find out, for all we know it could be a dinosaur riding a ball." Tiara joked, putting her hand on the door knob. Tiara slowly opened the door with a casual smile on her face. "Yes how can we-" Tiara stopped talking and her eyes widen in surprise to see her favorite fighter, Selena the Hedgehog at the doorstep of the house, and was giving Tiara a friendly smile and wave, looking at the manx cat with her emerald colored eyes.

"Hey! How ya doin'! Da name's Selena!" The female hedgehog said, in a funny Danny DeVito voice. Tiara stood speechless for a few seconds, while still having her surprise face before she quickly closed the door of the house. Tiara just stared blankly at the door as Sonic spoke up. "So who was it?" Sonic asked. The manx cat turned and faced Sonic, giving him a blank expression on her face.

"S-Sonic i-it's it's it's-" Tiara stuttering her words. "It's what?" Sonic tilted his head. Tiara then made a big goofy smile on her face, "IT'S SELENA!" Tiara happily shouted, making Sonic fill his eyes with dread. "No way!" Sonic said, in disbelief.

"Yes way!" Tiara responded back, mistaken Sonic's respond as a good one. "Aye no aye no." Sonic repeated in a spanish accent. "What's the famous champion doing here!" Tiara said, as she quickly went to the window and saw Selena still there on the doorstep waiting.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Tiara repeated excitedly. Sonic was surprise from what he was seeing from Tiara, never seeing the manx cat this hype unless is something about pineapples. "What is she doing here? Wait...why is she here?" Tiara said rethinking, as she gave Sonic a mean look. "Have you been seeing Selena behind my back or something." Tiara said.

"What! No! Of course not, you're the only girl for me!" Sonic said, rejected the idea. "Then why is she here at your house? It's not everyday someone famous comes here." Tiara said, with her arms crossed together. Sonic sigh sadly as he had no choice to tell the truth about Selena's origin. "*Sigh* I think it's best if Selena is with us, so I can explain it a lot better." Sonic said, walking toward his door.

When Sonic open the door and he was greeted by his female clone by giving him a hug. "Sonic it's been a while! How are things." Selena said, stilling giving him a hug. "Great. Just great." Sonic said, blandly. Selena then looked at Tiara, who was trying really hard not to be nervous by shaking her legs. "So Sonic who is she? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Selena said. letting go of her male counterpart from the hug.

Tiara nervously walked towards the female hedgehog and extended her hand. "H-hi m-my n-names is T-Tiara." The manx cat nervously said. "Nice to meet ya Tiara." Selena shook the manx cat's hand. "I can't believe it! I'm shaking hands with Selena!" Tiara said in her thoughts, while holding in her excitement. "Why are you here Selena?" The Blue Blur asked, as Selena stop shaking Tiara's hand.

"Haven't you heard? I joined the women's UFC league a while back." Selena said, proudly putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, you could say I just recently found out about that." Sonic looking at his girlfriend, staying quiet. "Anyways, I recently became champion and I'm taking a few weeks vacation before heading back and what better way to spend my vacation is with my "twin brother" and his friends." Selena cheerfully said.

"Twin brother!?" Tiara shouted in surprise. "I'll explain it in just a bit. Come on in Selena, before a certain black hedgehog and red echidna show up." Sonic said, checking outside of his house with Selena entering the house as she, Sonic and Tiara sat on the couch. The three sat in silence as Tiara was looking at the shocking resemblance between Sonic and Selena. "Okay, boy where do I begin." Sonic scratching his head. "It all started back around December 1 of last year…." Sonic began to explain.

One long explanation later

"There you go and that's the whole story." Sonic said, as he laid back on the couch. Tiara was shocked and looked at Selena, who was bobbing her head to some music that she's listening on her headphones. "So you became a girl and then Selena became her own person and she now has a fake identity as your long lost twin sister." Tiara said, pointing at Selena. "Eeyup, really heavy stuff huh?" Sonic answered, in a rather awkward way.

"Really heavy." Tiara said, rubbing her forehead. Selena then stopped bobbing her and took off her headphones, wanting to speak up after the explanation with Tiara was done. "Sonic do you have a guest room that I can stay while I'm in vacation? I don't want to stay in a hotel where my fans can find me." Selena said, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah there's one for you that you can stay in." Sonic said, as he went to comfort Tiara, who was still in shock about everything. "Great, let me get my luggage that's outside." Selena said, as she used her super fast speed to get her things and ran towards her guest room in a blink of an eye.

"She still has my speed it seems." Sonic said, as he looked back Tiara, staring blankly at the ground and looked back at Selena, giving him a goofy smile and thumbs up as she head to her guest room. "This is gonna be the longest few weeks of my life." Sonic said, as he continued to comfort his girlfriend Tiara. "So umm...do you still want to get some Shakey's Pizza?" Sonic asked awkwardly to the female manx cat.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Present day

Back in the present, Selena was walking through Station Square park, singing a rather catchy tune that Sonic would sing a lot back in his youth days, as she was on her way to meet up with Sonic, Tiara, and the rest of their friends that are having a little get together and having fun playing games, for it was a nice and sunny day to be with friends.

Selena was spinning her finger in the air and cutely bobbing her head left and right as she sang, "I love to sing-a! About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a! I love to sing-a! About a sky of blue-a, or a tea for two-a! Anything-a with a swing-a to an I love you-a! I Iove to, I love to sing!" Selena sang out happily, whistling the rest of the song on her way to meet Sonic and his friends.

Selena has been hanging out with Sonic and his friends throughout the last week. During that past week, Sonic had to deal with Selena's fans by hiding her face in public with a paper bag on her head or use the newspaper trick, still no matter how hard Sonic tries to keep Selena's fan away, he can't defeat Knuckles' and Shadow's love for his female clone.

On her way, Selena was unaware that someone with red dreadlocks was watching her from a bush. That person was none other Sonic's friendly rival; Knuckles the Echidna, watching the female hedgehog make her way to her friends with those purple color eyes of his. Knuckles was invited to the get together, but wants Selena to get there first. "There she is. My one true love." Knuckles said, taking out a picture of Selena from one of her modeling pics.

"Soon Selena will be mine as I impress her at the get together with our friends, win her heart, and Shadow will cry like a baby. When one day me and Selena get married." Knuckles said, in a menacing tone. "And this bush is awesome to hide in." The echidna said, looking at the bush, before hiding back in it as he pulled out a pie.

"It's a good thing I stole this pie from that tall guy with the green and gold dreadlocks. I bet he stole this pie too now that I think of it." Knuckles said, looking at the stolen pie that still have the price tag. "I bet that guy is probably a liar and lives in a hole where he totally killed that one guy." Knuckles said, moving to another bush, following the female hedgehog in a sneaky way.

"It's also a good thing I doused the pie with a love potion that I got from that Ms. Ruby woman that Sonic once told me about before. I gotta do what she said and make sure that Selena takes a bite of the pie and sees the very first person to fall in love, which is gonna be me." The echidna said, hoping his plan will work.

With Selena, she spotted Sonic and his friends hanging together. There was Sonic and his pal Mighty on the picnic table watching Tails and Ray, who were both high in the sky playing frisbee together and Sonic and Mighty were cheering them on. Since the game between the fox and flying squirrel was intense. Mighty and Ray are taking some time off from Team Chaotix to hang with Sonic and Co.

There was also Tiara and Honey, who were also sitting on the other side of the picnic table and happily chatting with each other, while eating some sandwiches that Tiara and Sonic made together. "Man these sandwiches are great." Honey said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, me and Sonic made them together, I'm glad they came out tasty." Tiara said, looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Come on Tails! You got this!" Sonic cheered loudly for his little brother. "You can do this Ray! You can win!" Mighty shouted at his squirrel friend. "Catch this Tails!" Ray shouted, throwing the frisbee at the fox. Tails did a front flip in the air and caught the frisbee with his hand. "Nice one, but can you catch this!" Tails said, throwing the frisbee between his legs. Ray quickly caught the frisbee in time.

"Sonic?" Honey spoke to her brother. "Yeah Honey?" Sonic responded back. "Where's Knuckles? I notice that he's still not here yet?" Honey asked. "She's right, where is Knuckles? Did you forget to invite him." Mighty added in. "I don't know where he is. I gave him a message yesterday to hang out with us. He should have gotten it by then. That knucklehead is probably stealing a pie or something." Sonic jest.

"Hola! Pepsi-cola!" Selena shouted behind the gang. "Selena!" Everyone shouted happily except Sonic, who rolled his eyes. Tails and Ray stopped their game of frisbee to meet up with the female hedgehog. "Selena, glad you can make it." Honey said, scooting on the picnic table to make some room for Selena to sit. "Glad to be here." Selena said, sitting next to the yellow cat. "You weren't follow by your fans were you?" Sonic asked.

"No way. I used that "newspaper trick" and worked. So relax those blue quills of yours." Selena replied. The female looked at the sandwiches that were laid on the table and caused her stomach to rumble in hunger at sight. "Oh are those the sandwiches that you and Sonic make earlier today?" Selena asked the manx cat. "Yeah they are. Help yourself out." Tiara said. The manx cat has gotten used to Selena being around for the past week that she treats her regularly as a friend.

"Thanks Tiara." Selena said, grabbing a sandwich and began to eat to fill her hungry stomach. Mighty scratched his head, watching the female hedgehog eat her sandwich. "I still can't believe that you have a twin sister that you never knew had Sonic. How did you meet her?" Mighty asked, looking at Sonic.

"Yeah Sonic, how did you meet her?" Ray also asked, looking the male hedgehog, who began to sweat nervously at his two friends' question. "Oh you know, she was just in my kitchen one morning and she told me that she had a DNA test, which led to me being her twin brother." Sonic said, sweating nervously and hoping his lie would work on them. "Right guys?" Sonic looked at Tails, Honey, and Tiara. "Yeah totally." Tails coughed. "The honest truth." Honey said, darting her eyes. "100% true." Tiara responded, looking at the ground.

Nobody else besides Sonic, Tails, Honey, Tiara, Cream, and Vanilla know the true origin of Selena. Sonic wants it to keep it a secret from everybody, so that people won't lose their minds or go crazy by the news. Mighty and Ray looked at the group with suspicious eyes, as Selena was cutely eating her sandwich. "Alright then, if you say so." Mighty said, shrugging the answer off. "That's good enough for me." Ray said.

"So Selena how is the life of a UFC fighter like? It's got to be exciting to fight in the octagon." Honey asked the female hedgehog. "It sure is Honey. I also get to travel to far places. It's awesome. I even got push for Summerslam as a guest." Selena happily said. Tails' eyes widen hearing Selena about being push for Summerslam.

"Aw what! You got push for Summerslam! I knew I should have order Pay-Per-View when I had the chance!" Tails feeling regret. "Selena, do you think you can teach me how to do one of your signature moves?" Tiara asked. "Sure, which one?" Selena responded. "The arm breaker. I really want to use that move." The manx cat said, making Sonic a little scared of his girlfriend's request.

"Yeah I can teach you that. I love using that move to finish off my opponents. Besides, you're my twin brother's girlfriend after all." Selena gave a thumbs up. "Alright, I'm getting lessons from the champion herself." Tiara excitedly said. "Hey that's not fair! I want to train as well." Honey add in. "You're more than welcome to join Honey." Selena offered. "Awesome!" Honey said, wagging her cat tail happily.

"Hey guys." shouted a voice behind the gang.

Everyone looked behind to find Knuckles walking towards them with a big smirk on his face and a pie in his hand. "Yo Knuckles! It's about time you show up." Sonic said. "Sorry I'm late you guys. I was just getting us a pie for us to eat, which I totally didn't steal." The echidna laid the pie on the table. "I got the pie just for you." Knuckles said, giving Selena a wink.

"Yeah whatever." The female hedgehog responded, ignoring Knuckles' wink and not really caring since she was so busy eating her sandwich. Knuckles then gave the female hedgehog a sly look. "So Selena, how are things." Knuckles said in a sly tone with his hand on his cheek. "Oh boy." Sonic rolled his eyes, seeing that Knuckles was trying to pull the moves on Selena again. "Okay I guess." Selena shrugged.

As Knuckles was talking to Selena and as well as everyone talking to each other, Knuckles wasn't noticing that his yellow fox friend Tails was slowly cutting a slice pie for himself. "Oh man I love pie. I hope Knuckles doesn't mind that I get a slice for myself." Tails, getting a slice of pie. Ray was tossing the frisbee around to himself. "Boy does this pie look good." Tails said, licking his lips and manage to have a little piece of pie on his fork.

Ray then spotted something that scared the living life out of him, causing him to throw the frisbee in a different direction. "AHH!" Ray screamed. Sonic and the gang turned around to see why the flying squirrel screamed. "What's the matter Ray?" Sonic asked, concern about his friend. "There's a black squirrel!" Ray pointed. Sonic and the gang turned and saw a regular black squirrel minding it's own business before climbing to a tree.

"Ray we once talked about this when we were kids. Black squirrels aren't scary. We have nothing to fear but fear itself." Sonic proudly said. "Except spiders." Honey added into Sonic's statement about fear. "Yes except spider though. Spiders are scary." Sonic said, as everyone around him agreed with him. "Yeah I guess you right Sonic. Sorry that I screamed heh heh." Ray rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Before Tails could eat the little piece of pie on his fork, the frisbee that Ray threw when he got scared came back and knock the pie off of Tails' plate. "NOOO!" Tails shouted, seeing his piece of pie on the dirty floor. The frisbee didn't stop there however, it also manage to knock the rest of Knuckles' pie off the picnic table. "NOOO! My stolen love pie!" Knuckles said, seeing his pie splatter all over the ground.

"My one chance to get with Selena quickly is ruined!" Knuckles shouted, pressing his hands on the side of his head. "Your what?" Selena said. "Oh nothing...just some silly nonsense talking." Knuckles quickly said. "I wonder what's the big deal about that pie Knuckles bought?" Tails scratching his head, as everyone but him were watching Knuckles cry. "Oh well, at least I still have this little piece of pie on my fork." Tails said, taking a bite from his fork.

Tails chew and savor the taste of the pie in his mouth, "This is good. I wonder where Knuckles got the pie." Tails happily chewing on his pie piece and swallowed it, totally unaware for what's about to happen next. "Okay then, where is that frisbee that Ray threw." Tails said, looking around. Tails manage to find the frisbee under the table. "Oh there it is." Tails said, picking up the frisbee.

The moment Tails caught sight of the frisbee, his eyes began to sparkle as well as everything around him, for he was falling in love with the frisbee at first sight. Tails had a huge blush appeared on his face, for he was under the love potion's effect that was on the pie.

"Why….hello there gorgeous." The young fox said to a regular frisbee. "So do you come here often?" Tails asked, talking to the frisbee if it were a person. "Ah the silent type. I love that in a frisbee such as you." Tails said, holding the frisbee close to his heart.

Sonic was watching his buddy and found it strange by his brother's behavior that he was giving to a regular frisbee. "Well that's weird. Must be a faze that young foxes go through or something." Sonic tilting his head, seeing Tails give a lovely gaze to the frisbee. "Come on you guys, let's do some of the stuff I have planned for us to do together." Sonic said, grabbing Tiara's hand and walked away with her.

"Cool, this is gonna be fun." Tiara said, smiling at Sonic beside her. "Yeah alright. I'm right behind ya Sonic." Honey said, following her brother and his girlfriend. "Don't forget us." Ray said, as he and Mighty followed Sonic as well.

"Don't leave me behind." Selena said, taking one huge bite of sandwich before getting up from her seat and followed the group. "Allons-y!" Selena copying Sonic's catchphrase. "Hey! Don't copy my catchphrase! Only I can say that!" Sonic angry at the female hedgehog. "Well technically, I am you." Selena shot back with a smirk. "D'oh!" Sonic cursed, shaking his fist at Selena.

Knuckles watched Selena leave with a face of determination on him, "I swear, by the end of today. I will have Selena fall over heels for me if it's the last thing I do. I swear by the Master Emerald's power." Knuckles said, before storming off with his friends, leaving Tails alone with the frisbee. "Yo Tails! What's takin ya so long! Hurry up!" Sonic shouted in the distance.

Tails heard Sonic's call and looked back at the frisbee, "I know this is sudden, but would you like to join me and my friends? I mean, it's okay if you have other plans to do." Tails asked politely to the frisbee, having a huge red blush on his face. There was a moment of silent between the fox and frisbee before speaking up, "There's no need to be shy. I'll take that silent as a yes." Tails said, as he put the frisbee in his arms and followed his friends with his new found relationship.

Moments later

The group went to a extreme gear arena, where there were many extreme gear riders showing off their slick moves on the ramps to others or racing with other extreme gear riders. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray are in the boys locker room where they are putting on their extreme gear on. Where Tiara, Honey, Selena and Tails' Frisbee are in the girls locker room, getting dressed up in their extreme gear outfit.

Sonic was wearing the same shoes and green goggles that he wore in the grand prix. The same goes with Tails and Knuckles with their shoes and goggles. Mighty and Ray were wearing their same shoes, but wore colored goggles that match their color scheme.

Sonic finish tightening up his extreme gear shoes, looking at them as he felt great wearing them again and put his regular shoes away in his locker. "It sure has been a while since I last wore these." Sonic looking at his shoes. "Right Tails?" Sonic asked, as he lifted his Blue Star 2 from the ground. Tails was looking at a picture of a frisbee that was hanged on his locker, giving the picture a lovely sigh. "Yeah sure, whatever you say Sonic." Tails ignoring Sonic and kept focus on the frisbee.

Knuckles was quietly thinking to himself, while putting on his shoes, "Alright, I'll have to do is show Selena my sick extreme moves. She'll be so impressed that she will take interest in me." Knuckles talking to himself, as he shut his locker. "Umm….who are you talking to, Knuckles?" Ray said, hearing the red echidna talk to himself. "I was just giving myself a motivation speech before riding my extreme gear you know, for good luck." Knuckles said.

"If you say so." Ray said, walking away. "Soon Selena will be my girlfriend." Knuckles said, as everyone started to grabbed their extreme gear hoverboards and exited the locker room. The guys met up with the girls, wearing their outfits and hoverboards in hands. "You guys sure took your time." Tiara teased Sonic. "Well what can I say, I wanna look great." Sonic teased back, fixing his green goggles.

Honey then walked beside her brother, "Thanks again Sonic, for teaching how to ride a hoverboard. I've been practicing, so you won't see me falling to the ground again." Honey said. "Really, well you show me when we race." Sonic smiled. "Selena do you think you have what it takes to win." Honey mocked. "Yeah I do, I still have Sonic's skills of riding a hoverboard." Selena said, tapping her head.

"Well we'll see about that. Oh forgot something." Honey said, getting something from a bag of hers and hand something to Tails' hand. "Here Tails. You wanted me to take this frisbee with me to the girls locker room to help change it or something." Honey said, giving Tails the frisbee and as well as confused by Tails' request.

Tails gave a lovely gaze at the frisbee, receiving it from Honey's hand. "Thanks Honey. Come on Frizzy, let's go out on a stroll together on my extreme gear." Tails said. "Frizzy?" Sonic confused. "Yeah her name is Frizzy the Frisbee. We're going out together." Tails said, still looking the frisbee on his hand. "Ummm...okay. I guess." Sonic scratched his head, continuing their way to the race arena, which was a cyber city theme level.

Everyone got in position, all getting ready to race with one another. Knuckles looked at Selena to see her stick out her tongue in a cocky manner, determine to win the race. "I'll just have to beat everyone and Selena will be so impressed." Knuckles said. "You ready to win together Frizzy." Tails said to the frisbee.

Before the race started, a robotic chao with a small yellow helicopter wings on the head and microphone on the left hand appeared in front of the gang. This robotic chao was Omochao and he was gonna be the commentator of the race. Sonic facepalm himself, seeing the robotic chao, "Oh no, not this guy." Said Sonic, in disbelief. "Hi I'm Omochao and I'll-" "Yeah yeah yeah, you're going to commentate. We get it! Just start the race already!" Knuckles cutting in the metallic chao's speech.

"Thank you!" all of Knuckles' friends thanked him. "Jeez talk about party poopers." Omochao said to himself. "Nice one Knuckles." Selena said, giving the echidna a soft smile. "T-thanks." Knuckles responded with a small blush appearing on his cheek blushed.

"It's only the matter of time." Knuckles said to himself. Omochao then grabbed a flagged, getting the race ready. "Ready. Set. GO!" Omochao said, as the green light beneath their feet turned off the electric barrier in front of them. (Like in the first Sonic Riders game.)

When Omochao shouted the word "go" on his mic. Sonic, Tiara, Honey, Selena, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray blasted off in great speed except Tails, going in a slow pace for he was too busy looking at the frisbee and not really caring whether or not he wins the race or not.

The race was on as they all did hard drifts and turns and used the powers up to slow each other down. Also pulling out some wicked and stylish moves with their boards on the ramps and grinding on rails, helping them get air in their extreme gear to keep on moving.

Eventually they went took separate paths like Sonic, Tiara, and Selena would take the speed path. Tails, Honey (She has her angel wings that she can use.), and Ray would take the flight path and Knuckles and Mighty would take the power path.

They met up back together on the course, with the finish line coming close to them. Knuckles was sweating nervously as he wasn't in first place, which Sonic and Mighty are head to head at the moment and Honey, Tiara, Ray, and Selena were struggling for second place. "I got win this race. but how?" Knuckles said, trying to keep up the race. "I have an idea, I just hope it works that I saved enough air for a super boost." Knuckles said.

The echidna then pressed the boost button on his board and went on a uncontrollable speed. "Woah! Watch out everyone! Here I come!" Knuckles shouted, hanging on to his board for his dear life. Everyone looked at Knuckles as he passed through them with speed, making himself in first place. "Yes! I'm gonna win!" Knuckles shouted happily, seeing the finish line come close.

"Yeah nothing's gonna stop me now! Just like how that one song goes! Wooo!" Knuckles shouted. Knuckles' happy moment was cut short when his board started to have a malfunction, puffing out black smoke from behind. "Oh no! I over did it!" Knuckles said. "Watch out Knuckles!" someone shouted from behind. Knuckles looked behind to his friends closing in on him.

"AHHH!" Sonic and his friends shouted, as they all crashed on Knuckles before he can react, creating a large brown dust cloud around them. When the dust cleared off it was shown that everyone were in a dog pile, feeling dizzy and wuzzy in their heads. "Oh my head. Is everyone alright?" Sonic asking his friends that were on top of him, while shaking off the flickies that he was seeing fly around his head.

"Yeah." Everyone replied on the same time. Sonic looked at Knuckles and gave him a mean look. "Nice going knucklehead. You almost got us killed because of your move." Sonic said. "Hey I just wanted to win is all. It's not my fault I wanted win the race badly." Knuckles defended himself. "Speaking of the race, who's in first place?" Tiara asked from the dog pile.

Everyone checked, only to find that none of them manage to reach the finish line, for they were about an inch close to it. That is until Tails came by slowly with his extreme gear, not noticing that everyone was in a dog pile. Too Busy looking at the frisbee and manage to cross the finish line. Omochao then appeared in front of the gang.

"Here is your winner. Tails!" Omochao said, announcing Tails as the winner of the race. "You hear that Frizzy! We won! Thanks to the power of our love! We're unstoppable!" Tails hugging the frisbee deeply and overjoyed.

Everybody else just facepalm themselves, that they lost to Tails, who wasn't even trying to win in the first. Knuckles was feeling more disappointed that Selena wasn't even looking at him anymore because of his actions.

The next activity after the extreme gear race accident, Sonic and his friends were at a juice bar. Where the place was having a karaoke contest, which Sonic and the gang enter in to see who can sing better. The juice bar had bright lights with logos and teens and adults just being themselves while drinking their fresh made juices. There was a line for the people that are competing in the karaoke contest and with a little piece of paper in their hands with the name of the song they want to sing to.

Sonic, Tiara, Tails, Honey, Knuckles, Selena, Ray and Mighty were sitting in a group table, writing the name of the song they want to sing, while enjoying their fruit juices. "There, that's the song I want to sing." Sonic said, proudly looking at his paper with his song. Honey looked at the song written on Sonic's paper, "Really Sonic? You're really gonna sing that song?" Honey said, rolling her eyes. "Oh come on, I really like this song. I can never get tired of it." Sonic replied.

"By the way Sonic, will you help me sing this song. It's better if two person sang it together than just one." Honey said, showing the song she wants to sing to her friend-like brother. Sonic smiled and laughed when he saw the name of the song.

"You really want to sing that song hahaha." Sonic laughed back. "Hey it's not because it has the word honey on the title. It's a nice song to listen to that it relaxes me." Honey barked back. "Okay okay, I'll help you out sis." Sonic said, stopping his laughter. "Thanks brother." Honey said, nodding at the hedgehog.

"What about you guys? Are you guys set?" Sonic asked, looking at his friends across the table. "Yeah I'm all set. You guys are gonna love the song I'm gonna sing." Selena said, as she faced her male counterpart. "By the way Sonic, my song isn't the same song you were thinking about. I just want to lay it out there for ya." Selena said. "Oh thank goodness, I thought we were going to sing the same song." Sonic sigh in relief.

Tiara looked at the name of the song that Selena wanted to sing, "Are you sure you want to sing that song, Selena. That song is in spanish you know." Tiara said, worried. "Yeah I do, I've been practicing my spanish while I was away and this is a good time to test it out." Selena gave a thumbs up. "How about you Ray?" Sonic asked. "Me and Mighty are planning to do a duet song together." Ray said, as Mighty nodded.

"Which one?" Sonic curious. The armadillo walked up to the hedgehog and whisper the song in his ears, causing Sonic to laugh. "Hahaha you guys are really gonna sing that song here." Sonic chuckled. "Hey, we got to make the song big." Mighty said, with a smirk on his face. "Yeah just like old times." Ray said, wagging his squirrel tail in a happy manner. "What about you Tails?" Sonic looked at his brother.

"I'm also planning to do a duet song." Tails said, not even looking back at Sonic. "With who? Honey? Knuckles?" Sonic said, looking at both Knuckles and Honey, who nodded their heads in a no. "With my new girlfriend Frizzy the Frisbee of course." Tails said, giving a kiss to the frisbee in the center of it. "Seriously, what is up with you and that frisbee all day. It's like you're in a love spell or something with that thing." Sonic said.

Tails got angry when he heard Sonic say the word "thing" to describe his frisbee girlfriend, that he pounded his fist on the table, scaring everybody on the table. "It's a her, Sonic! Don't forget that! Don't ever call my girlfriend like that again." Tails let out a fox growl, something that he hardly does. "Okay jeez, no need to get mad bro." Sonic said, never seeing this side of Tails before.

The gang stood up from their seats as they got in the karaoke line. "Okay this my chance, Selena will love me when sing this song." Knuckles said to himself. "Knuckles are you talking to yourself again." Ray spoke up. "Umm….no. You're just going crazy Ray. Maybe you're the one talking to yourself, yeah think about that." Knuckles responded to the gold colored squirrel, before walking off. Ray stood speechless for he was confused to comprehend on Knuckles' statement.

"Knuckles, I know you have a thing for Sonic's twin sister." Ray said, making Knuckles perk up his ears. "How do you know?" Knuckles said the gold squirrel. "Dude it's very obvious. I have an idea that will win Selena's heart." Ray said. Knuckles was interested in what the squirrel had to say. "Shoot." Knuckles said. "You should sing the song "Down with the Sickness" that will win her heart." Ray said, in his usual happy mood. Knuckles then completely walked away, finding Ray's idea to be stupid.

The first one to sing from the group was Sonic, singing the song "1985" by Bowling for Soup, which a lot of women that were mothers themselves loved it and because they can relate to the lyrics of the song, especially his friend Vanilla the Rabbit who happen to be there with her own friends.

The second one to sing from the group was Tiara, singing the song "Tomorrow is Mine", getting people pumped up and wanting to fight thanks to the motivational lyrics of the song and the manx cat ate a cherry lollipop at the end and gave her boyfriend Sonic a teasing wink.

Mighty and Ray were next, both singing the song "Still Dre" by Dr. Dre, Mighty was sing Dr. Dre's part of the song and Ray sang the parts by Snoop Dogg, everyone was taken by the surprise of the choice of the song that they cheered for the armadillo and squirrel as they bob their heads to the beat the song. Both Mighty and Ray brofisted each other in a job well done afterward.

The next member was Honey, who brought up Sonic with her to sing, "Honey and the Bee" by Owl City. A lot people smiled softly and laughed at the puns that were in the lyrics as they can feel the strong brother and sister bond that Sonic and Honey have as they sang together, even Charmy the Bee who was there with Espio, was touched by the song and was crying out loud at the end of it.

Tails and his so call new girlfriend, Frizzy the Frisbee were up next. Everyone was confused on why the fox brought a frisbee with him up stage and was announce a duet song with it. The song Tails sang with his frisbee girlfriend was "Don't Go Breaking my Heart". When Tails was done singing his part of the song, he would hand the mic to the frisbee, which made no sound and made everyone in the building completely silent. At the end of the performance, everyone clapped awkwardly for the two.

Knuckles was up next, who making sure that Selena was paying attention to him, which she was as Selena was looking at him with her beautiful emerald colored eyes. "Okay I just have to impress her with my singing and I just now the song to do it." Knuckles speaking to himself, getting up to the stage. Knuckles felt a bit nervous about messing up his chance with everyone looking at him at once.

The music of Knuckles' song began to play, the echidna shot out a face of confident, grabbing the karaoke mic in his hand with a tight grip. Knuckles was bobbing his head to the opening part of the song as he was getting ready to sing. The song Knuckles sang was "The Eye of the Tiger". Knuckles was getting into the song so much that he started show off his fighting moves at the perfect moment. Doing high uppercuts, hooks, and quick jabs.

Sonic and the rest were impressed by the red echidna's action they were speechless to move or talk throughout Knuckles' performance, except Tails who had his eye on the frisbee. Selena was really impressed by Knuckles that her eyes were sparkling with interest of the red echidna of his performance, even gave him a wink.

The crowd cheered for the echidna. as he went back to sit with his friends. "That was pretty awesome Knuckles." Mighty patting Knuckles' shoulder. "Yeah Knucks, you were awesome! Isn't that right Tails?" Sonic looked over at his little fox brother. "Yeah sure whatever." Tails not caring about anything else except his frisbee.

"See even Tails is hype." Honey add in. "Good show Knuckles, good show." Selena said, clapping while getting ready to sing her song next. "Thanks Selena, that means alot coming from you. Good luck on your song." Knuckles smiled softly with a small blush. "Thanks Knuckles, I'll do my best." The female, giving the echidna a smile.

Up next was Selena, before the female hedgehog could sing, everyone cheered out loudly and were surprised to see the UFC champion Selena singing for them. Selena laughed on how happy everyone was seeing her, waving and smiling at her fans. The music of Selena's , song started. The song that Selena choosed was "Baila Esta Cumbia". Everyone was taken by surprise and were amazed to hear Selena sing in a strong spanish accent.

Everyone in the building got up from their seats and began to dance to the catchy beat of the song, despite most people not knowing the spanish lyrics, that they didn't stop them from enjoying the song and dance.

Even Sonic and Tiara got up from their seats and join in the dancing crowd and began to dance with each other. Knuckles on the other hand was blushing madly, seeing Selena move her hips to the music as she sang with his mouth jaws wide open, which Ray would put back his jaw in place.

When Selena was done by finishing the song with a powerful high note, everyone burst out cheering like never before as they headed back to their seats. Selena laughed happily, leaving the stage and went back to her seat with Sonic and his friends, prasing her for her performance. "Wow. Just wow Selena." Said Honey, still clapping. "That was amazing!" Tiara said, still breathing a bit heavily from her dance with Sonic.

"Yeah Selena, that song made me and Tiara dance like never before." Sonic breathing heavily. "Thanks, I'm starting to wonder why Cream named me Selena in the first place." Selena said out loud, causing Mighty, Ray, and Knuckles to give weird looks by her statement. "What do you mean by Cream giving your name?" Mighty said. Sonic started to sweat nervously as he quickly got up from his seat.

"Oh would you look at the time. It's time for us to move on. Come on." Sonic said, as he, Tiara, Tails, Honey, and Selena got up from their seats quickly. Mighty scratched his head and so did Ray and Knuckles as they followed the rest of the gang.

Throughout the rest of the day the gang did various activities. The gang went to Twinkle Park, where Knuckles was trying to win Selena a plush animal for her, but failed as Selena kept on winning animal plushes of her own, even beating Honey at most of the games.

The gang went to the movies to watch the scariest film that was the talk of the street called "Night of the Living Fangirls", which Sonic was really scared because the movie reminded of him of a certain fangirl he wish that would vanish from the world along with the people who worship her like a goddess.

Knuckles thought if he was brave throughout the movie if would get more of Selena's interest. Unfortunately knuckles was also scared of the film that him and Sonic would scream and jump a bit from their seats. Selena however was just laughing at the film alongside Tiara, Honey, Tails, Mighty, and Ray laughing with her.

At the end of the day, everyone went back home. Honey gave goodbye hugs to Sonic, Tails, Tiara, Knuckles, Ray, Selena, and Mighty before storming off back home. Mighty and Ray shook everyone's hand in respect before heading to the Team Chaotix headquarters, getting ready for the next day for the cases Vector had in store for them. Sonic wanted to give a goodbye to his little brother, but Tails left before he could as he was carrying the frisbee bridal style in his arms, flying back home.

All was left was Sonic, Tiara, Selena, and Knuckles as the gang were walking to the male hedgehog's home. Sonic smiled at the sight of his home, "Home sweet home." Sonic said. "Oh I can't wait to take out my shoes and rest my feet. They been killing me from all the walking we had together today. I'm also gonna drink some of my home made pineapple juice when we get there." Tiara said, walking beside Sonic.

Sonic faced towards, noticing that Knuckles was still with them, "Yo Knucks, why are you still here? Shouldn't you go back to Angel Island and guard the Master Emerald or something. Like from Rouge?" Sonic curious. "Oh come on, I just want to spend the last the moments with you guys before I head home is all." Knuckles said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sonic? Can you give me and Knuckles a moment alone." Selena requested. Sonic was a bit surprise by Selena's requested, nodding his head in approval. "If that is what you want. Then so be it. Come on Tiara, let's inside the house." Sonic said, opening the door of his house with Tiara behind him.

When Sonic and Tiara enter the house, Selena look towards Knuckles, giving him a mean look of disapproval. Knuckles was confused by Selena's face expression and wonder why she was acting like this. "Why are you giving me that look?" Knuckles said, in a nervous tone. "You know why." Selena responded back with her arms crossed.

"You been trying to win my affection all day, haven't you?" Selena said. Knuckles was shocked, "How did you know?!" Knuckles gawk back. "You kept on looking at me all day." Selena said. "Was it that obvious?" Knuckles said. "Yes! It was very distracting!" Selena answered without hesitation. "While did like that performance you did. It wasn't enough to win my affection." Selena said.

"Although, I think you would have won my heart if you sang "Down with the Sickness", but you didn't." Selena mocked. "Trust me, you're not the only guy trying to win my affection." Selena said. "Selena can we try something between us." Knuckles suggested. "Sorry Knuckles, your cool and all, but I'm not interested. At least your not some big muscled freak who has a peanut for a brain." Selena said, making Knuckles smile a bit.

Knuckles then sigh sadly with his head down as he began to walk away. "Hold on." Selena said, making stop dead in his track. "I could at least give you this for trying to win my affection." Selena said, walking towards the echidna. Knuckles was surprise as Selena then hugged him deeply as Knuckles hugged back, enjoying this moment.

As the two parted the hug and Knuckles having a huge blush appear on his face. "Oh what the heck, I'll give ya a little bonus as well. Just because I think you're cool." Selena said, rolling her eyes. Selena puckered her lips as she was getting closer to Knuckles' cheek. Knuckles himself was getting really excited, for this is the closest thing he'll get a kiss from Selena.

Knuckles' heart was beat in a fast pace and sweating nervously and he felt like his legs were glue to the floor. "This is it. The moment I've been waiting for." Knuckles said to himself in his head. Selena's lips were about a inch away from Knuckles' cheek, as he was getting ready to feel Selena's soft lip touch his cheek.

"NOOOOO!" shouted a voice.

Selena's lip didn't make contact with Knuckles' cheek because of the strange sound. "What the-" Knuckles was then cut off by the Ultimate Life Form; Shadow, who speared attack Knuckles down to the ground like a pro wrestler. "There's no way I'm letting Selena's lip touch your cheek. If she's gonna kiss anybody it's gonna be me." Shadow said, pining Knuckles down to the ground.

Knuckles then pushed Shadow off of him, "That kiss was meant for me, Shadow and you ruined it!" Knuckles angrily shouted, getting back to his feet and got in his fighting position. "Well good, I'm planning that Selena's first kiss is with me and if anybody tries to stop me, they're a dead man or in your case, a dead echidna." Shadow said, putting up his fist.

The two began to have a fight as Selena facepalm herself. "I knew this was a bad idea. This is what happens when I try to be really nice with one of them." Selena said, entering inside of Sonic's house, as the black hedgehog and red echidna were having a street fight around Sonic's house.

Sonic himself was watching the fight through his room window, with his girlfriend Tiara beside him. Both enjoying seeing the fight go on between the black hedgehog and red echidna as he and Tiara both ate from a bag of popcorn while playing the song "Down with the Sickness" out loud to enjoy and make the fight look more epic.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at Club Rouge

Club Rouge, a place located in Night Babylon, where people can be people and meet new people while drinking some of Rouge's best drinks that she has to offer in her club. The club had a purple carpet, purple seats, and purple neon lights around the area. Rouge the Bat, a seventeen year old, is the proud owner the place with E-123 Omega working beside her, serving as a bartender of some sort.

Shadow, Rouge's good friend, lives in a spare room in her club, which was once a janitor closet. Luckily for the black hedgehog, he doesn't have to pay rent to live in Club Rouge, since Rouge loves Shadow as a grumpy brother of hers. The black hedgehog wasn't present at Club Rouge, it was just the white bat and Omega there running the place together.

Rouge was watching some tv after serving some drinks to her fellow customers while Omega on the other hand was impressing a group of ladies with his bartender skills, shaking and stirring their drinks as the group of ladies chant his name. "Go Omega! Go!" The ladies chanted. Rouge laughed seeing her robot friend have fun with his job.

"I'm glad Omega is enjoying his new job." Rouge said, before facing back to the tv, while drinking her own little drink that had an umbrella, and listening to some jazz music that her club's radio is playing that some people were dancing in the dance floor of the club.

Rouge took a quick look of her club and smiled, seeing people lose a large amount of their money on her slot machine. "Darn it! I just wasted money from life insurance again!" A man said, from the slot machine area. Darn it! I wasted all of Charmy's college money for his future!" Vector shouted, who happen to be there. "Business seems to be going well as usual." Rouge smirked.

Everything was going swell, that is until her grumpy brother; Shadow came through the club's door in an angry manner, stomping his feet on the floor in frustration as he walk towards the counter where Rouge and Omega were at. The moment Shadow got near the counter, he slammed down some money on it. "Omega! Give me a milk! Chocolate!" Shadow demanded, as Omega quickly slided over a chocolate milkshake.

Shadow perfectly caught the sliding milkshake that Omega slide over, drank it quickly and wiped off his chocolate mustache with his black fur arm. Rouge walked over to the black hedgehog wondering why he's such in a angry mood than usual. "So Shadow, you seem upset about something, what is it?" Rouge said, in a rather happy mood.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shadow said, looking away from the bat. "Oh come on Shadow, maybe I can help with what you're dealing with." Said the white bat, trying to be a supportive friend for Shadow. "You really want to know?" Shadow said, still looking away from Rouge. "Of course Shadow, we're friends after all." Rouge said.

The black hedgehog took a breath and looked at Rouge dead in the eye with his red colored eyes. "It's Selena." Shadow said, before drinking more his milkshake. "Selena? Are you still chasing after Sonic's twin sister? I thought by now you would win her heart or something?" Rouge a bit shocked. "What makes you say that?" Shadow gave Rouge a confused look.

"A lot fangirls of your's would try anything to be with you that's why. They would do some of the craziest thing likes jump off a cliff or set themselves on fire or both just to be with you." Rouge laughed. "Yeah, but Selena isn't a fangirl, she has a brain." Shadow stated.

"She's the girl I fallen in love with when I first laid my eyes on her. She even knows my favorite pie flavor." Shadow said. Rouge was a bit taken surprise by the black hedgehog's responded. "Wow Shadow, I never seen you care this much about anything besides Maria and playing pool." Rouge said, as she sat next to her grumpy brother.

"So tell your good old sister, Rouge the Bat on what happen with Selena." Rouge patting Shadow's shoulder. The black hedgehog sigh and kept his eyes on his milkshake, trying reflect on what happened earlier today. "It started a few hours ago around Station Square and I thought of a new way I could win Selena's heart by trying to be cryptic as my idiotic fangirls like me to be." Shadow said, as he then grabbed a red rose from a vase next to him and looked at it as he told his story.

A few hours ago

Selena the Hedgehog was walking through the streets of Station Square in a happy manner. She's heading back to her male counterpart's house after doing some shopping for some fighting equipment for her, Honey, and Tiara to use to train. That wasn't only thing that happen while shopping. She encounter her fans that wanted to take a picture with her and get her autograph, which she was happy to do so for her fans.

As Selena continued her way towards Sonic's house, she heard someone call her name, unaware that she was near a dark alleyway. "Pfft! Selena!" said the voice. Selena turned around to check around her to see who called her out. As Selena was looking around, she didn't notice that a glove hand with a gold ring bracelets on the wrist was reaching out for her from the dark alleyway from behind her.

Before Selena could react, the hand grabbed Selena's arm and pulled her in the dark alleyway and pushed her against a wall gently. "Hello Selena." Said the voice. "Who's there?" Selena said, as she got into her fighting position, ready to take on whatever dragged her in the alleyway. "There's no need to put up your fist up, Selena." Said Shadow coming out from a dark shadow part of the alleyway.

"Shadow?" Selena said, a bit surprise to see the black and red hedgehog. Shadow walk towards Selena and leaned on the wall by placing his hand on it, while looking at Selena with sly eyes. "Yes Selena it's me." Shadow said, as his face was inches close to Selena's face. "What do you want?" Selena giving a mean look.

"Oh, I was just in the city minding my own business until I saw you and wanted to say hi." Shadow speaking in a sly tone. "Well you said your hi and I gotta go now." Selena tried to walked away but Shadow blocked her way. "I was hoping we do something special together instead saying hi." Shadow said. "Like what?" Selena questioned. "I know this great restaurant we could go together." Shadow said, trying to impress the blue female hedgehog.

"Really? What kind of restaurant?" Selena said with a sound of interest in her voice. "A restaurant where we don't just eat fine food, but where we can dance and take stroll in the garden." Shadow said. "Wow, that does sound fun." Selena said, getting really interested. "So what do you say Selena, wanna go out on a date with me?" Shadow said, in a cool relaxed voice.

Selena smiled and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, that shock even the black hedgehog himself by her action. "Yes it's working! My plan is working! Selena is gonna be my girl!" Shadow talking to himself in his head. "Here's my answer to you Shadow and I hope it makes things very clear between you and me." Selena said, getting her lips close to his.

Shadow felt his body getting tensed inside him and his heart beating at a maximum speed, seeing Selena's lip come near him. Shadow closed his eyes getting ready to receive a kiss from the female hedgehog, but instead got a different answer from Selena. The blue female hedgehog then gave a hard hit to Shadow on his little "shadows" with her knee, making Shadow fall to the ground as he moan in pain.

Selena laughed watching the Ultimate Life Form on the ground moaning in pain in front of her. "Ha! Gotcha!" Selena said, laughing and pointing at the black hedgehog, still moaning in pain. "Hahaha! Like I'll ever go out with you! Keep dreaming Edgy the Hedgy!" Selena mocked, walking away and leaving the scene. "One of your dumb fangirls would have been suckers for this. If you did this to them." Selena mocked with a proud smirk on her face. "Adios! I'm out! Woooo!" Selena shouted happily, leaving the alleyway.

Shadow kept on moaning in pain for a few moments, before getting back to his feet. "Darn, I thought I had her." Shadow said, upset about the event that happened between him and Selena. Shadow then took notice that Sonic was right behind him, eating a bag of jelly babies in his hand and Shadow was giving him a cold stare as Sonic spoke up.

"Would you like a jelly ba-" "Shut up!" Shadow cut Sonic's sentence off and knock the bag of jelly babies off from Sonic's hand and stomping angrily his way out of the alleyway, not wanting to be near or talk to the blue male hedgehog.

End of Flashback

When Shadow ended his story, Rouge ended up laughing so hard that she was pounding her fist on the counter and tears of joy coming out of her eyes. Shadow was looking away from the white bat as she laughed and Omega was even laughing with his built-in laugh track that he was using, finding the story to be humorous as well.

"Oh that Selena! What a girl she is!" Rouge still laughing. Shadow was giving the white bat a cold stare, making her stop laughing. "Sorry Shadow, what Selena did is something I could respect." Rouge said, knowing how she could use her charm for deadly works. "Whatever." Shadow said, looking away. "Seriously Shadow, what do you even seen in Selena beside her looks?" Rouge asked.

Shadow sigh as he responded back to the jewel thief. "Selena has everything I want in a girl. Her beautiful emerald eyes and blue quills. Her attitude and the way she lives her life so carefree. I need a girl like her in my life." Shadow looking at the red rose flower in his hand. "I would do anything just to get one date with her." Shadow said, as he got up from his seat. "If you need me, I'll be in my room brooding like how I usually do." Shadow said, leaving to his room.

"Jeez, Shadow must really love Sonic's twin sister, if he's brooding in this hour. He usually brood about things at night on the city rooftops like Batman. Right Omega?" Rouge said, looking at the robot. "Agree. It's not the right time that Shadow brood about things according to my schedule." Omega said, pulling out Shadow's brooding schedule. "So Shadow would do anything to get a date with Selena huh?" Rouge thinking to herself.

She jolted her head as she thought of an idea. "That's it! I'll do it!" Rouge said, pounding her palm with her fist as she went over the counter. "What is it Rouge?" Omega asked. "I know a way to get Selena to go on a date with Shadow." Rouge happily said, ducking down on the counter and pulled out a safe vault and opened it. "How?" Omega getting curious.

"With this!" The white bat pulled a out a red Chaos Emerald from her vault. Omega was taken by surprise to see the red emerald glowing in bat's hand. "Rouge, when did you require a Chaos Emerald?" Omega said. "I found this Chaos Emerald long ago. I've been keeping it to myself without Shadow or anybody finding out about it." Rouge said, with pride.

"This emerald will help Shadow get a date with Selena." Rouge said, as she began to walk away to Shadow's room. "How so?" Omega asked. "You'll see. Keep working on the counter Omega, I ain't paying ya for nothing you know." Rouge said. Omega was confused by the bat's words. "I was working?" Omega said to himself, just realizing he had a job from Rouge as began to make more drinks for the customers.

Shadow was lying on his bed in his room, looking at a one of Selena's modeling pics that he badly photoshop himself next to her on the pic. Shadow sigh sadly, putting the picture away and began to brood as he looked up to the ceiling of his room. "Time for me to brood." Shadow said to himself. Rouge approached the door to Shadow's room and began to knock on it.

"Shadow? Mind if I come in? I need to tell you something." Rouge said, waiting outside of Shadow's room for a answer from him. "Come in and make it quick! I'm about to brood." Shadow said, as Rouge came into his room that once the janitor's room, hiding the Chaos Emerald behind her back from the black hedgehog.

The Ultimate Life Form stood up from his bed and looked over at the white bat. "What is it Rouge?" Shadow said, in an uncaring mood. "Shadow what if tell you there was a way for you to get a date with Selena." Rouge with a sly smile. Shadow's ears perked up a bit hearing this. "Keep talking." Shadow with his arms crossed.

"A date that you will never forget." Rouge said. "How?" Shadow asked. Rouge then gave the black hedgehog a smirk, "With this baby right here!" Rouge pulling out the red Chaos Emerald. "A…...Chaos Emerald?!" Shadow surprise. "That's right." Rouge said. "You been keeping a Chaos Emerald away from me?" Shadow upset. "Hey, do you want to get a date with Sonic's twin sister and win her heart or not?" Rouge barked back.

Shadow stayed quiet and listen to what the white bat had to say to him. "Good." Rouge said. "How will the Chaos Emerald help me get a date with Selena?" Shadow said. Rouge then came close to Shadow's ear and whisper her plan. Shadow eyes widen, "Do you really think that will work?" Shadow said. "Trust me, Shadow. She would have no choice, but to go out with you." Rouge said, giving the black hedgehog the emerald in his hand.

Shadow looked the red emerald and looked back at the bat, "Why are you doing this for me, Rouge?" Shadow asked. The white bat smiled hearing this, "Cause you're like a brother to me Shadow, kinda like how Sonic is a brother to Honey. I just want to see you happy is all, plus I think you and Selena would be such a cute couple together." Rouge laughed.

Shadow was about to form a smile on his face until Rouge stopped him, "Also don't smile in front of me. It creeps me out seeing you smile all happily and what not." Rouge said looking away from the black hedgehog's face.

"Now got out there make the plan work and get that date." Rouge demanded. Shadow stood up from his bed and gave Rouge a nod and left the Club Rouge in a black blur as the white bat waved good bye. "I swear, whenever Shadow smiles, a puppy out there dies or something." Rouge said, as she went back to run Club Rouge, making profits out of people's insurance money.

With Sonic

Sonic was in Mystic Ruins, running up the stairs that led to a hill, where Tails' house was at. He was heading to his little brother's home after being called by him from his house and left his female clone Selena with his sister Honey and his girlfriend Tiara at home, as he left to Tails' house. Sonic hasn't heard or seen Tails since yesterday after the hang out with their friends.

Sonic approached the door of Tails' house and waited for a minute. "Come on Tails, what's the hold up?" Sonic waiting impatiently for his little brother to open the door. "Tails open up!" Sonic said, as kept on knocking on the door. The door then open to reveal Tails, who was not looking good as the yellow fox was holding a bag of ice on his head.

"Sonic, good to see you made it. Ow!" Tails said, feeling the pain from his head. "Tails what happen to you?" Sonic said, worried as he saw the bag of ice on the fox's head. "Sonic? Do you know what happen to me yesterday?" Tails said. "Why do you ask?" Sonic said, coming in the yellow fox's home. "I can't seem to remember anything. The last thing I remember was seeing a frisbee and my mind goes blank after that. Ow!" Tails moaned in pain from the headache.

"Not to mention, I woke up today on my bed with a frisbee on top of me for some strange reason." Tails stated, as he and Sonic sat on a couch together. "That's strange, we pretty much had fun together like extreme gear racing and karaoke and-" Sonic was then cut off. "What?! We did karaoke and I can't remember that!" Tails complain. "Yeah we did and you sang." Sonic said.

"I did? Was I good?" Tails wanting to know. "Well for some strange reason you did a duet song with a frisbee that you kept with you all day yesterday." Sonic thinking back. "And well you umm..were...well…" Sonic trying to say what happen next to Tails. "I was what?" Tails said. "You were kinda making out with the frisbee and called it your girlfriend or something." Sonic said.

Tails blushed a bit, "Really? I was doing that?" Tails shocked. "Hey everyone in the group found it weird, I thought it was some weird faze that foxes go through or something." Said Sonic. "That frisbee must be the answer on what happen to me yesterday." Tails said, stilling holding the bag of ice on his head. "So is that what you call me in today?" Sonic asked.

"Sorta, but there's another reason why called you here today." Tails getting up from the couch. "What's the other reason?" Sonic said, also getting up from the couch. "A Chaos Emerald has been detected." Tails said. "How do you know?" Sonic said. "The Chaos Emerald that you let me borrow has been glowing violently today, meaning someone is using a Chaos Emerald's power. I'm afraid it could be someone like Eggman causing it." Tails said, pulling out a blue Chaos Emerald in front of Sonic.

Tails handed over Sonic the blue Chaos Emerald, "Take the emerald with you, it sorta acts like a radar on finding the other emeralds." Tails said. "Right, I'll take care on who has the fourth Chaos Emerald and bring it to safe hands." Sonic said. "Wait up for me Sonic. I'm coming along as well." Tails following his brother.

"No way Tails, you're in no shape stepping out of your house because of your headache." Sonic stopping his little brother from following him. "I'm fine Sonic, a headache is not gonna stop me from…..ARG! My head!" Tails shouted in pain. "Just stay in bed for a while until that headache wears off. Okay bro." Sonic pleaded. "Yeah, you're right Sonic. I should get some rest to get rid of this headache." Tails accepted Sonic's plan.

"Good, don't worry bro. I'll be back with the emerald." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up. "I hope you do. I really don't want Eggman having his hands on one of them." Tails heading to his room as Sonic nodded. The hedgehog headed straight to Tails house door, ready to exit the place. "Alright, time to find that fourth Chaos Emerald." Sonic said, opening the door.

Sonic stood frozen when he saw something in the distance in front of him when he open the door of Tails' house. "Tails!" Sonic called out for his brother. "Yeah?" Tails answered back, stopping dead in his track. "I think I just found the fourth Chaos Emerald." Sonic said. The yellow fox walked back to the blue hedgehog to see what he's talking about.

In front of them was Shadow the Hedgehog and he was holding a red Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Looking for this." Shadow said, holding the Chaos Emerald in the far distance. "What?! You're too far away! I can't hear you Shadow!" Sonic shouted at the black hedgehog. Shadow face palm himself, "Aw crud, I'm too far away from them to hear me." Shadow said, as he then used Chaos control to teleport in front of Sonic and Tails.

"I said, looking for this." Shadow showing the red emerald to the blue hedgehog and yellow fox. "It's the Chaos Emerald! Oh ow my head!" Tails shouted in pain again. "What's wrong with him?" Shadow said, looking at Tails holding a bag of ice on his head. "Tails has a headache, don't worry about it." Sonic said. "So you have the fourth Chaos Emerald." Sonic looking back at Shadow.

"Yes I do Sonic." Shadow said, with a grin. "Why are you here with it? Are you trying to rub it in my face with it or something." Said Sonic, thinking Shadow was here to boost about him having the emerald. "Actually Sonic, I came here to give you this emerald." Shadow said. Both Sonic and Tails looked at each other, shocked by the words of the black hedgehog. "Really? You're just gonna give us the emerald." Sonic said, still not convince.

"Of course, you don't want this emerald to fall into the hands of Eggman do you? I could go and give this to him right now if I wanted too." Shadow said. "Okay Shadow, what's the catch? What's the really reason why you would give us the emerald just like that?" Sonic questioned, as Tails nodded. "Glad you caught on Sonic." Shadow said, looking at the emerald. "It's really simple for me to give you this emerald if you give me what I want." Shadow said.

"What do you want Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow smirked which frighten both Sonic and Tails from seeing it, "All I want is to go out on a date with your twin sister Selena." Shadow requested. The blue hedgehog's eyes widen hearing this and began to panic. "Oh no! That's gonna be impossible to do." Sonic said, knowing that his female clone doesn't like Shadow.

"Just one date with Selena and this emerald is all yours to keep. A date for the emerald." Shadow waving the red emerald in front of Sonic's face. Shadow then took a small piece of paper, "Here's my phone number. Make sure Selena is the one that calls it." Shadow handing over the paper with his number on it. Shadow stepped back away from the fox and hedgehog, giving them a devious smirk.

"Farewell." Shadow teleported away using Chaos Control. Sonic and Tails stood speechless and sat on the couch in disbelief. "Sonic, are you really gonna let Selena go out with Shadow." Tails said. Sonic looked at Shadow's phone number that was written on a piece of paper. "It looks like I have no choice. We need that emerald." Sonic said. "I gotta convince Selena to go out on a date with Shadow. This ain't gonna be easy that's for sure. Take care bro." Sonic said, as he got up and went back home.

Moments later

The blue hedgehog was walking towards his home and ran to his backyard to see Tiara, Honey and Selena training with each other in combat. The three females seem to be in a fight together with Tiara using her gold staff in this sparring match of three, "Okay I think that's enough for today. Let's call it a break." Selena said, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. "That was fun Selena, you're fighting style is similar to Sonic's but different at the same time." Tiara impressed.

"Yeah Selena, it seems you adopted some of Sonic's moves. I can tell because me and Sonic train together sometimes." Honey said. "Thanks, how about I get us some fresh lemonade from the fridge after hours of hard training." Selena offered. "Sure, but make my drink a pineapple one." Tiara requested. "Of course." Selena smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing how much Tiara loves pineapples.

The female hedgehog then spotted her male counterpart coming their way with a nervous face on him. "Hey Sonic, you're just in time. Me, Honey, and Tiara were done training and I was about to get us some drinks, want one?" Selena smiling at Sonic, as she, Honey, and Tiara walked up to the male hedgehog. "Selena." Sonic spoke up. "Yes?" Selena answered back.

Sonic was looking away from Selena while rubbing the back of his head, nervously. "What's got you worry Sonic?" Selena a bit concerned for Sonic. "Selena, what I'm about to say is something you might not like to hear." Sonic answered up. "What is it?" Selena curious and so were Tiara and Honey. "I…" Sonic stopped talking.

"You what? Come on tell me." Selena said. "I...I….I need you to go on a date with Shadow! There I said it!" Sonic quickly said and looked away from Selena. Tiara and Honey jaw drop and so did Selena from Sonic's remark. "W-What?!" Selena shocked. "You heard me, I need you to go on a date with Shadow." Sonic repeated again.

Selena stepped a bit away from Sonic and looked at him with wide eyes. "Look Selena-" Sonic was then cut off, "NO! GOSH! NO GOSH PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Selena shouted at the top of her lungs. Selena gave Sonic a angry look. "There's no way I'm going on a date with that black hedgehog. What's making you do this! Did he put a spell on you or something!" Selena said in a angry tone. Sonic knew this was gonna be the reaction from his female clone.

"Look Selena, I don't like this either. I don't like messing with other people's love life, but Shadow has a Chaos Emerald with him and he's willing to give it to me if I set up a date between you and him." Sonic trying to convince Selena.

Selena crossed her arms and looked away from her twin brother, "I won't do it." Selena rejected. "Please Selena, I need this emerald from Shadow. It's just one date with him, after that you don't have to see him again. You don't gotta enjoy the date either." Sonic explained. "No, I'll still won't go out with Edgy the Hedgy." Selena said. "Man, you sure are stubborn." Sonic said. "Jeez, I wonder where I get it from." Selena shot back with a smirk.

"Burn!" Honey laughed as she high five Selena on the good sick burn on male blue hedgehog gave the yellow cat a mean look, "What? I can't resist a good burn when I hear one." Honey said in her defense. Sonic looked back at his twin sister. "Come on Selena, what will it take to convince you to go out with Shadow. I'll do anything." Sonic pleaded.

"Anything?" Selena said in a tone of interest. "Well since you say so, I'll go out with Shadow if you give me all your best chili dog that you have from your chili dog stashes." Selena said. "Chili dog stashes?" Honey looked at Tiara. "Yeah Sonic keeps a bunch of chili dog stashes around the house in case of a chili dog shortage ever happens. It's sort like if the apocalypse happen but with chili dogs." Tiara explaining her boyfriend's reason on the chili dog stashes.

"No anything but my babies!" Sonic said, as he got down to his knees and pleaded. "Sorry Sonic, it's either you give me those chili dogs or there's no date between me and Shadow will happen and you will never get the Chaos Emerald from him." Selena said. The Blue Blur thought hard and long about this as he gave in. "Okay fine! You can have my chili dogs from my chili dog stash." Sonic said, wiping a small tear of sadness from his left eye.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Selena cheered. "Soon, I'll eat like a queen with those chili dogs." Selena said, proudly, pumping her fist in the air. Sonic then pulled out the paper with Shadow's number, "Here's Shadow's phone number, he wants you to call him about the date." Sonic handing over Shadow's number to Selena. "I really have to call him?" Selena sadly said.

Sonic nodded his head, "Aw man," Selena said as she went inside the house to use the phone with Sonic, Tiara, and Honey following her. Selena picked up the phone and sighed, "Alright, here goes nothing." Selena said, as she began to dial Shadow's number on the phone. Selena waited, alongside Sonic, Tiara, and Honey wanting to see how this conversation between Selena and Shadow was gonna work.

"Hello, who is this?" Teased Shadow, on the phone with a sly tone. "Hello Shadow, it's me Selena." Selena replied back in a bland and uncaring tone. "Why Selena, isn't this a pleasant surprise. You calling me. This is a first." Shadow teased. "Yeah whatever, look I was wondering if you like to go out-" Shadow cut Selena's sentence off, "YES! I'll pick you up at 6." Shadow said, quickly hanging up the phone as the dial went dead.

Selena had a blank face and faced her friends, "Looks like I have a big date tonight." Selena grumpily said, hanging up the phone. "And I ain't gonna like it. I rather eat a road killed skunk than go out with Shadow." Selena stated, marching up to her room. "Don't forget your promise Sonic." Selena reminded Sonic, before leaving sight of her friends.

Hours later

Hours after Selena's call to Shadow, Sonic and Tiara were in the living room together watching Ash vs Evil Dead, laughing and enjoying the humor and action of the show together as a couple. Selena was up in her guest room, standing in front of a mirror with Honey, who was helping her make hair look pretty for her date with Shadow. Around them were hair dryers, curlers, hair pins and used make up that Honey brought herself from her house

Selena was frowning at herself on the mirror while Honey was humming a catchy tune, "I don't think I can do it Honey." Selena said. "Do what?" Honey asked. "Stand a minute of Shadow next to me. Whenever he's around, I just want to punch him straight in the face so hard." Selena said. "Aww is somebody nervous." Honey teased. "I'm not nervous Honey!" Selena shot back.

"Look Selena, just try to enjoy yourself with this date, beside you're getting free food. It's not everyday somebody offers you some free food, so just go on this date for the free food that Shadow is paying." Honey said. "Yeah, I guess you're right on that. Food taste great when it's free." Selena agreed. "By the way Honey, when did you get so good at making my hair." Selena said, seeing the hair curlers on her hair.

"Oh, I'm just following the instruction book guide called "Hair do's for Dummies", have a look for yourself." Honey said, pulling out a book. "Huh? I guess there is a book about everything." Selena said, looking at the book. "Shadow is about to come any minute now and I think I'm Just about done doing your hair." Honey said, slowly taking out the hair curlers off of Selena's hair.

Meanwhile downstair, a knock was on Sonic's door. The Blue Blur saw the time on his clock to be six and sigh sadly, knowing that Shadow was the one knocking. "I'll get it." Sonic said to Tiara, getting up from his couch. Sonic open the door to see Shadow, holding a pack of red roses for him to give to Selena. "Hey Shadow." Sonic said in a bland tone.

"Is Selena ready?" Shadow said. "No, but I think she will in a few seconds. Make yourself at home….I guess." Sonic letting Shadow in his house. This is the first time that Shadow has been inside of Sonic's house, for he never had a reason to be in it until now. Usually, he would just stand outside whenever Rouge comes over for a visit to Sonic's house.

Shadow sat on a chair and across from him were Sonic and Tiara who were eyeing him. Sonic then pulled out a bubble pipe and began blowing soap bubbles from the bubble pipe, like your stereotypical 1950's father would do back then. Tiara was just twiddling her thumbs actually wanting her very own bubble pipe to blow soap bubbles on, as the group stood silent and waited for Selena to come downstairs.

In the position that Sonic and Tiara were at, the black hedgehog felt like if Sonic and Tiara were like Selena's parents, not wanting him to date their daughter or something and giving him mean looks. Shadow began to whistle away this awkward silence between them. The silence was then stopped as Honey ran down the stairs to the living room, having something important to say to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I like to present to you all, the new and improve, Selena! Ta-da!" Honey doing jazz hands, pointing the stairs. The first thing Shadow saw come down the stair was a shoe similar to Sonic's, and then a pair of women's blue jean and then a women's size black leather jacket with a white t-shirt. Then Selena's face was then exposed with her face beautifully covered in makeup and curly blue hair and luscious red lips that had red lipstick on it.

The Black hedgehog was finding himself drooling, seeing Selena's new appearance. Shadow didn't thought it was possible, but Selena even got prettier than before. Even Sonic and Tiara were outstanded by Selena's new look. The female hedgehog finally reached the first floor and gave a mean look towards Shadow.

The Ultimate Life Form couldn't move his legs, feeling as if his bone have been turned to jelly. Shadow swallowed his saliva and began to walk nervously up to the female hedgehog. "I brought you some flowers." Shadow nervously handed the pack of flowers to Selena. The female hedgehog grabbed the flowers and threw them in Sonic's fireplace and burned them. "Man that's hot." Shadow said, being attracted to Selena's attitude even more.

"Honey you did a great job on doing Selena's look." Tiara complementing Honey's work. "Thanks Tiara, you should thank the book I read." Honey said. "Wow Selena, even I'm impressed by your looks." Sonic said. "Yeah, I guess we should start this date already. I want this to be over with quick." Selena heading towards the door.

"After you my lady." Shadow said, letting Selena walk out the door first. "Remember the promise Shadow, about the emerald." Sonic said. "I'm a hedgehog of my word, but I'll give you the emerald after my date with Selena goes well. I swear to you by Maria's grave." Shadow promised. Sonic felt a bit shocked on Shadow's choice of words. "I also want Selena back here at my house by eleven, you got it?" Sonic demanded. "I got it." Shadow said, exiting the house.

Sonic was now left in the house with his girlfriend Tiara and his sister Honey. "So now what?" Tiara asked. "We pray that Selena could survive the date with Shadow and get the emerald." Sonic said, looking at the two female cats as they continued on with their daily activities.

"Sonic, are sure you're still okay with Selena being around in your life?" Honey asked her brother. "I just think of it like this. If the Ultimate Spider Man can have a female clone then so can I." Sonic responded back to his sister feline. "Anything else you want to get out of you?" Tiara asked her boyfriend. Sonic thought hard, "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom!" Sonic said, sitting back on the couch and watched tv.

Selena was standing outside of Sonic's house, while having her arms crossed and looked at the ground in an unhappy way. She lifted her head to see the black hedgehog walk towards her, "So where are we going for our date?" Selena really uninterested. "We're going to that restaurant that I mentioned earlier today and some other things. I swear Selena, that you're gonna love it." Shadow said.

Shadow pulled out the red Chaos Emerald from his hammerspace, "Hold onto my hand Selena, I'm gonna use Chaos Control to teleport us there." Shadow said, offering his free hand, trying to be fresh with the female hedgehog. "No thanks, I think I'll put my hand on your shoulder." Said Selena putting her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Fair enough. Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, as the two teleported away from Sonic's house.

After being teleported and enter the restaurant, the two hedgehogs soon found themselves on being seated in the restaurant that Shadow wanted them to go. Around them, they were surrounded by other people who were also on date and eating the fine food from the place and place itself decorated with bright lights that was hang on the wall and there was orchestra group playing soft music for the people dining. Shadow and Selena were sitting near the glass window where people could see them on their date as they walk by.

On the table of the two hedgehogs were spoons, knifes, and forks all wrapped in a red napkin and salt and pepper beside them for the user. The Waiter came by and handed the dinner menus to the hedgehogs. "Is there anything else you required for today." The Waiter asked. Shadow then whisper something in the Waiter's ear and he nodded. "Of course sir, I'll bring you two the finest that this place has to offer." The Waiter said, giving a bow to Shadow before leaving

The black hedgehog then looked over to Selena, who was looking at her dinner menu. "What are you having?" Shadow asked. "I don't know, It's hard to choose." Selena said. "Why?" Shadow questioned. "Because of them." Selena pointed at the glass window that their seats were next to. Shadow to turned his head to the right to find his fangirls pushing their faces on the glass window.

There some emo fangirls and goth fangirls thaw were both extremely jealous and happy for Selena that she was on date with Shadow and will kill to be in Selena's spot. "We love you Shadow! We love your dark and edgy look and emo persona!" Shadow's fangirl yelled. The black hedgehog got upset as he got up from his seat. "Go away! You girls mean nothing to me!" Shadow threaten his fangirls by turning himself red, ready to use his Chaos Blast.

Shadow's fangirls began to cry as they run away, Selena couldn't help but laugh at them. "Wow I'll admit, that was actually pretty wizard how you made them cry." Selena laughed. "I know right, they'll get over their sadness. They always do unfortunately." Shadow said. The Waiter then came to them with their drinks. "Here are the finest drink that you requested." The Waiter handed over the drinks to the hedgehogs.

"Finest drink?" Selena questioned, looking at her drink. "Taste it for yourself." Shadow said, giving Selena a lovely gaze. Selena took a sip of her drink and then raised her eye to Shadow after tasting it. "This is cherry Kool-aid." Selena stated, pointed at her cup. "I know." Shadow smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "What would you two like today?" The Waiter asked, getting out a notepad to write down their orders.

Selena looked at both at her food menu and Shadow as she sigh sadly, knowing well this was just the beginning of their date and there was many hours of it left. "Aw man, this is gonna be a long day for me." The female hedgehog said, taking a shot of her Kool-aid drink.

After the their dinner date, Shadow and Selena spend the rest of the day doing things together. Shadow took Selena to a shooting gallery, where they shot plates that were thrown to the sky to shoot. Shadow was showing off his shooting skills to Selena, but instead Selena ended up impressing Shadow by show off her gunslinger style of shooting.

They took a walk through the park and downtown together, where Shadow was trying to grab Selena's hand, but Selena would see it coming and move her hand to fake a yawn. They rode a ferris wheel ride together, where Shadow was trying to have a romantic moment with Selena, but she was too busy looking at the many lights of the Station Square and was trying to avoid eye contact with Shadow.

The two went to a place that had no light pollution and sat on a grass field where they look at the many constellations at the sky. Shadow, knows a few constellations himself was trying to impress Selena with his knowledge, but Selena was naming the constellations left and right the moment she began talking about them causing Shadow's mind to be blown by her knowledge.

Shadow took Selena to a dance club as the two dance under the party lights and loud music that the people were dancing around them. Although it was fun, the enjoyment was cut short when some guy was hitting on Selena, causing Shadow to go berserk and badly beat the guy and got him and Selena kicked out off the club.

The last thing they did together was play a game of pool together. At the beginning, Shadow thought he had it in the bag, seeing that he was a well experience pool player than Selena. Much to Shadow's surprise, Selena pretended to lose to him in a few rounds, before badly beating Shadow in every game afterwards.

Hours as passed as the time for Selena to head back home to Sonic was near. The sky was dark but the moon was there with it. Selena sigh happily inside in her mind the moment she saw Sonic's house come near to their view, finally happy that her date with Shadow was gonna be over soon.

The two stood near in front of Sonic's door house, before saying goodbye to each other. "Well it looks like this date is over now." Selena said, pretending to be sad. "I know, I wish I could spend more time with you." Shadow said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "A deal is deal though. I'm a hedgehog of my word." Shadow said pulling out the red Chaos Emerald.

"The emerald is now Sonic's to keep." Shadow said. Selena was reaching for the emerald, that is until Shadow pulled it away from Selena's reach. "Although, if this is gonna be our last date together. I want it to end with something special." Shadow said. Selena was getting mad at the black hedgehog for not giving her the emerald.

"Like what?" Selena replied back, gawking a bit. Shadow gave Selena a sly smirk, "I was thinking something memorable like…..a kiss?" Shadow said. Selena blush a bit from Shadow's remark. "W-What! No way! Kissing was not part of the deal Shadow!" Selena shot back. "Then you won't get the emerald. It's just one small kiss is what I'm asking for." Shadow said, taking out a breath freshener and sprayed it in his mouth.

Selena stood frozen as Shadow drew closer to her and grabbed her waist, she couldn't do anything to prevent the kiss from happening because if she did then Shadow won't give the emerald to Sonic. Selena watched as Shadow's lips was approaching her's. The female hedgehog closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the worst to come.

"Hey Shadow!" Shouted a voice.

Shadow stop moving his lips towards Selena's lips as he turned around to see who called him out. The moment Shadow turned around, he got punched in the face by Knuckles, who prevented the kiss from happening. "Ha! This is payback from yesterday! Also there's no way I'm letting you kiss Selena!" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow got up to his feet and turned red in anger, "I'll kill you! You made me miss my chance to kiss Selena." Shadow said, while rubbing the spot where Knuckles punched him. "Bring it on! You edgy hedgehog with a stupid alien background that makes no sense and had no purpose to have one!" Knuckles putting his fist up and Shadow was charging up his Chaos Spears.

The two fought like always as Selena stood there and watched in relief that she didn't kiss Shadow thanks to Knuckles. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was gonna kiss Edgy the Hedgie for a second there." Selena said to herself. The female hedgehog then spotted the red Chaos Emerald roll out from the battle between Shadow and Knuckles.

Selena quietly tippy toe her way towards the emerald as Shadow and Knuckles were fighting and grabbed it and she quickly ran inside Sonic's house, locking the door shut. "Phew! I did it!" Selena said, looking at the Chaos Emerald in her hand. The female then shot a mean look at Sonic, who was walking towards her with Tiara beside him. "So Selena how did it go with-"

Sonic was then cut off as Selena then sucker punched him on the cheek, knocking him down to the ground. "Here's your stupid emerald!" Selena said, throwing the emerald at Sonic. "Ow!" Sonic rubbing his cheek, catching the emerald in his hand. "Never! I mean never set me up in another date with Shadow ever again! You hear me!" Selena yelled in anger as she march back to her guest room.

"If you need me. I'll be in my room enjoying the last few days of my vacation." Selena said, going up the stairs. "Oh my gosh!" Tiara said, happily as Sonic got up to his feet. "What?" Sonic wondering why his girlfriend is so happy. "I just witness Selena's famous sucker punch attack that she did on you! That was so awesome! I gotta ask her to teach me how to do that!" Tiara said, as she ran upstairs to meet the female clone.

Sonic just sigh as he went to lay on his couch carefree and looked at the red emerald. "At least I finally got this dang fourth Chaos Emerald. Only three left to go." Sonic said, as he then passed out on the couch, still feeling the pain where Selena sucker punched him at and not caring that the fight between Knuckles and Shadow was still happening outside his house.

The next day at Tails' house

The morning sun was slowly getting up as, brightening the new day. Tails slowly opened those blues eyes of his as he got up and stretch his felt extra good this morning, for the headache he was having was now gone. "Boy do I feel great and my headache is even gone too." Tails feeling his head.

Tails jumped out of bed and stretch his arms some more. "I wonder if Selena got the emerald from Shadow. I'll call Sonic to be sure." Tails cracking his head. The yellow fox then spotted something written in pen on his hand. "What's this?" Tails said, looking at the palm of his hand. "Had a great time with you the other day, call me- Frizzy the Frisbee." Tails read out loud.

"WHO ARE YOU FRIZZY!?" Tails shouted.

The End.


End file.
